One Last Hunt With Dad
by E. Clay
Summary: Sam, Dean and John together again...


**Title: **One Last Hunt With Dad

**Summary: **Sam, Dean and John together again

**Genre: **General, Fantasy, AU, a little bit cracky too, story was written and takes place during season 2, after "Tall Tales."

**Rating: **T for a couple bad words and one adult situation, but really I don' think there's anyting offensive in this.

**Disclaimer: **The characters, Sam, Dean and John Winchester do not belong to me, nor does the universe they inhabit. They belong to their creator Eric Kripke and to the CW network. No money is being made off this.

**Author's Note:** Dedicated to nocturnal08 because you sounded so eager for me to post this and I get giddy over people who like my stories. Thanks for that! Sorry it took me so long to post.

John Winchester took another sip of his beverage. He was well beyond drunk and was trying to remember how to get back to his motel room. The only thing he knew was that the crap place he was staying at was within walking distance of where he was now; one of a few bars scattered throughout the country that catered to his kind. He looked around the room at the other hunters wondering what their stories were. No one talked to him much as he didn't really have anything to offer in the game they all played, but they acknowledged his existence. John was one of them, just a very inexperienced one of them with only a few years of experience and two small children at home.

"Tough hunt?" A woman asked taking a seat in the empty chair across the table from him.

John put his glass down and gave the woman a once over, normally he would have preferred to be left alone with his drink and thoughts but was drunk enough to want some company. "Name's John Winchester." He slurred putting out a hand for her to shake. "You are?"

"Call me Mae." The woman answered taking his hand. "So what happened on your hunt, someone get killed?"

"No."

"It was a success then?" Mae asked confused.

"Why do you care so much anyway?"

"I don't. It's just me and a few friends are celebrating over there. We just fried ourselves a raw head and I look over here and see your long face. You're ruining our party."

"Maybe you should take your party somewhere else then." John suggested coldly.

"Could do that but thought I would listen to whatever it is that's bothering you."

"I don't even know who you are, why would I tell you anything?"

"I was trying to be nice but if you've got nothing to say then maybe you should leave."

"Is that some kind of threat?" John asked looking behind the woman at a group of three men staring at him. "Cause, I'm not finished with my drink yet and don't intend on going anywhere."

"Just a suggestion. Why you hunting anyway?"

"Excuse me?"

"A good looking, young man like yourself. You must have a wife and kids somewhere."

"Wife died and yes I have two little boys, three and seven."

"What the hell are you doing here then? Hunting isn't for people with families and connections, if my babies were still alive I wouldn't be in this dingy bar but at home watching them sleep."

"My children will be fine." John said gruffly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I saw them tonight."

"You live nearby?"

"Nope"

"Then how did you see them?"

"I just finished hunting with them?"

"You took your small children with you on a hunt? The woman asked disgusted. "And where are they now?"

"Who?"

"Your children."

"Oh, little Dean and Sam are a few states over with family friends. My grown up boys, well they're smart. They got back to their own time."

"How much have you had to drink?" Mae asked.

"Don't believe me huh?"

"No, I've seen a lot of strange things in this line of work but…"

"I didn't think it was them at first either." John interrupted not caring if this woman believed him or not but eager to tell someone his story." I was over, working a case at this haunted high school. Spirit was a former principal, a real sick bastard when he was alive, always haunts the damn school around the anniversary of his death, guy died six years ago and has killed four people since then, all boys and freak accidents, in the same couple weeks every year. I'm at the school pretty late you know and the Spirit, his name is Harris attacks me in one of the classrooms, grabs me by the arm, throws me to the floor and I feel him choking me, then I see a guy and hear a couple of gun shots, Harris disappears and I'm covered in salt."

"Salt?"

"Yeah, told you my boys were smart. You see I always thought iron was the best spirit deterrent. I usually use these special, consecrated, iron rounds but my boys fill their rifles with rock salt, a hell of a lot cheaper."

"Hmm." Mae shrugged.

"So the guy with the rifle runs over to me and I'm clutching my neck, not facing him. Kid asks me if I'm ok. I look up at him and he's staring at me like he knows me but doesn't say anything. Then I hear another guy calling out for him frantically. The guy I'm with keeps looking out the doorway as if to answer the voice but doesn't say anything. The other guy calling out for a Sam finally finds his way into the classroom and scolds Sam for not answering when called. He takes one look at me and asks who the hell I am. I tell him Name's John Winchester and look up at him also, and then he's staring at me like he knows me too."

"So, one of the guys had the same name as your son that doesn't mean anything. What about the other guy?"

"Sam calls him Charles and Charles asks why the hell he just called him that, and Sam tells him because it's his name and insists they talk in private for a moment. The other guy, my oldest looks at me again and instead of surprise in his eyes like with Sam, there's anger there."

"What did they talk about?"

"I just heard bits and pieces from Dean. Sam was careful to keep his voice down. I heard Dean say something about a trickster and how they should have brought wooden stakes with them. He glances back at me furiously a few times and I swear I hear him mumble something about wasting Johnny over there too while they're at it."

"Your son wants to kill you?"

"Yeah, sure sounded like it, my little boy who follows me around like a puppy when I'm home and tells me he wants to be just like me some day all of a sudden wants to stab me in the heart with a stake."

"So did you know then that these guys were your kids?"

"No. There was something familiar about them. I recognized them but figured I must have seen them at a bar or something. They were just a little younger then me, both in their twenties still, and Sam he's grown up so tall. He's taller then his older brother. I know that's going to kill Dean. He loves being the big brother." John said going off on a tangent.

Mae smiled at John. She could tell how much his children meant to him and didn't understand what he was doing in this bar talking to her about hunting when he could be at home with them. She looked at him again and nodded to encourage him to continue.

"Anyway, I got tired of waiting for them to finish their meeting. I was grateful they helped me out but I had a job to do. I told them as much and headed out of the classroom. Sam quickly joined me and Dean followed his brother closely. I don't think Dean trusted me. He gave me a real attitude too. We started talking about hunting and he went on about how it sounded like most of my experience came from books and told me I shouldn't be there. I brought up the case and how long I had been doing research and then I told the guys about themselves. How bizarre is that, telling your children about your children? I told them I had been on this case for a week already. Then Dean got really upset. He asked me what the hell kind of father leaves his children in the care of other people for days at a time, and told me I was an ass and that my kids needed me. I looked back at him, ready to rip him a new one, like who the hell is he to judge me, but before I could say anything we all saw Harris enter another classroom.

"If that guy really is your son maybe you should listen to him. Spend more time with your kids.

"I will as soon as I finish up the big job I'm working on."

Mae sighed. A waitress stopped by their table and she ordered a drink. She was grateful John didn't want anything else. He looked pretty plastered. She figured she should be a decent person and help him find somewhere to sleep off the liquor but he was still speaking and the story had caught her interest.

"I wanted to follow Harris. I thought maybe the spook would lead us back to his body but Sam argued the only thing Harris had in mind was keeping us distracted and that we needed to keep searching for his remains. Dean told Sam to let me do whatever I wanted. If I wanted to follow Harris then I should go right ahead. Sam got kind of upset and told Dean they needed to talk again. Dean looked at me and told me not to go anywhere, that he could care less what I did but it would piss his little brother Sam off."

"Them being brothers must have made you decide they were your sons huh?"

"Not exactly, but something strange was going on. I figured I should be irked at Dean's words but instead of being angry I was actually hurt. I wasn't able to make sense of why though. I watched the two of them talking back and forth, both careful to keep their voices down this time, and on my oldest son's face especially, I saw a lot of pain. I wanted to tell Dean that whatever he was going through that everything would turn out all right. I also trusted these guys and that scared the hell out of me because I don't trust too many people."

"You seem to trust me."

"It's only because I'm wasted Sweetheart." John grinned.

"Fair enough."

"The next thing I see is my boys arguing. Their voices are low but I know they're disagreeing over something. Dean tries to walk past Sam but Sam puts his arm out and stops him. He does this a couple of times until Dean gets pissed and shoves Sam against a locker. Dean comes walking towards me saying we need to talk, but before he reaches me Sam calls out for him to keep his mouth shut and jumps on his back. Then my boys are rolling around on the floor fighting each other."

"Do they fight at home a lot?"

"Not like that, they're still pretty little you know? So I'm starting to get angry at the both of them. I'm thinking whoever these guys are they're stopping me from hunting and I'll be damned before I let another person get killed because of these two idiots, that and their fighting is just plain irritating.

Mae started to laugh. "Did you separate them?"

"Yeah, Sam eventually got the upper hand on his brother and pinned him to the floor. Dean demanded he be let up and Sam told him fine and asked him if he would keep his mouth shut. Dean was about to give his answer, but I grabbed Sam by the arm and yanked him off his brother and put him up against the wall. Dean stood up and scurried next to Sam and I lit into the both of them. Told them they were being stupid and were messing with the hunt. We had a job to do and they should stop their bickering and do what they came to do or leave. I waited a minute for them to head off in their own direction and when they didn't go anywhere I told them to follow me."

"I'm sure that went over well with them."

"Well, they stopped their fighting but I didn't like the looks on their faces."

"Bet they were mad huh?"

"No, but they should have been. I would have been pissed if someone I never met came along and tried pulling rank over me like that. I probably would have clocked the guy. I asked myself what the hell I was doing. I should have been worried about these two guys kicking my ass. You should see how tall my three year old is going to be and Dean the way he carries himself, the kid's a predator and damn proud of it, but they didn't intimidate me. My yelling at them actually hurt them. Ah, I sound like a lunatic going on about my little boys being all grown up don't I?"

Mae wanted to tell him why yes John Winchester you do sound like a lunatic, but honestly all hunters sounded crazy. She had seen a lot of things the vast majority of people didn't even believe in. Who was she to accuse this guy of being insane? "When did you finally figure out what was going on?"

"Well, they didn't make a move to follow me, and I didn't have the patience to wait for them, so I took off on my own, but found them about forty five minutes later. I had been looking all over the school for Harris' body when I got an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt the way I had felt when my wife Mary died. It was horrible. I made my way to the administration building and heard my youngest and who I guessed was Harris talking. They were in the Principal's office."

"That's fitting."

"Yeah. Harris was a creep asking Sam how many times he had been in his office. How many times he had been disciplined and did my son really want more. What really freaked me out was that I hadn't heard Dean this whole time. I made my way around the building, outside to the window, and looked inside. Harris had Sam bent over the desk and was standing behind him, his face nuzzled in my kid's neck and I swear the sick bastard was kissing him. Sam was struggling with everything he had and still wasn't able to free himself, and Dean was slumped in a chair and motionless."

"Shit. How did you save them?"

"I had to think up a distraction for the spook. I was furious for only having iron rounds on me. I couldn't just open fire on Harris or Sam would have been injured. I knocked on the Principal's door and in the youngest voice I could muster up told him I had been told to report to him. The door opened and Harris asked me to come in. He released the hold he had on my son and said to take a seat. I motioned for Sam to get down and almost emptied an entire clip into Harris. He disappeared with a scream and I was left with my children."

"Did you tell them you knew who they were?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure they were ok. I was scared to hell. I wanted to ask Sam if he was all right, but instead I looked at him and started yelling. I didn't understand how these two guys could be so experienced and still manage to get in the situation they had gotten into. Sam winced at my tone but was more interested in his brother. One look at Dean and I stopped hollering. He wasn't conscious and I told Sam we needed to get him to a hospital. Sam checked him over carefully and said he would be fine for now. He asked me what I had in my bag. I told him just the basics, an extra gun, some salt, lighter fluid and matches. He took the gun out, threw the backpack on and raced out of the office telling me to watch his brother. I called him back but he was already gone."

"So you knew by this point these guys were your sons?"

"Had a pretty good feeling. It clicked though when I was left alone with Dean. I remember kneeling down beside him and thinking he reminded me of my little boy at home. He had the same features as Dean; the same nose and mouth, and long eyelashes. He even had a sprinkling of freckles right here." John said touching his nose and cheeks." I couldn't explain it but knew these two guys belonged to me. I lowered Dean to the floor so he could lay down and I waited. I put one hand on his chest to make sure he was still breathing and with my other hand held the gun preparing for another visit from Harris, and hoping to God that Dean would wake up soon and that Sam knew what he was doing, and then worrying about these guys getting back to where they belonged. I wanted to find Sam and kill Harris. I didn't want the boys out of my sight, but already Sam had left and Dean was unconscious. Honestly I felt like a failure. I did this to my kids, made them into hunters and I hated myself for it."

John reached for his glass, hoping for a few more sips but it was empty. He looked at Mae and started to rub his eyes. He wanted to find his motel room and fall asleep on the lumpy bed in it, but first he was tempted to call Monica and Steven and talk to his children, but even with the three hour time difference it was still too late. He had talked to them hours earlier, right after they got back from a day at the beach. They sounded so happy. John asked himself again what the hell he was doing living this life.

Mae looked at John curiously wondering why he had stopped so suddenly in his story. He removed his hands from his eyes and she thought he looked at least ten years older then he really was. He had seen too many bad things for a man his age. "When did Dean wake up?"

"A few minutes later, I remember feeling him shift. I looked down at him and he opened his eyes, and it was like seeing my son again for the first time, right after he was born. I wanted to hold him in my arms. I swear I thought I had lost him. I wanted to trust Sam's judgment that he was all right but I was still worried. Dean, when he opened his eyes, he smiled at me and was content for a moment. I could tell he felt safe but that quickly changed. He sat up and asked after his brother. He tried to stand up but fell down. I told him Sam was ok and had gone after the spirit. Dean tried standing again, telling me he had to find Sam, but I pulled him back down and told him I wanted to go after Sam too but he needed to rest for a bit. My kid looked terrible. His face was all pale, he was wobbly on his feet, and he had a huge lump on his forehead.

"You sound like a good father."

"I was trying, but Dean wasn't having any of it. He started yelling at me to get off him and was fighting. I held onto him tighter and told him to settle down or he would be in trouble. Great thing to threaten your adult kid with huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Mae agreed.

"It worked though. First, Dean just snorted and asked me if I was going to send him to his room? I got frustrated and said no but that if he didn't shut up and do as he was told that he wasn't too big for a spanking. I told him it worked just fine on my oldest at home when he gave me lip or didn't want to rest. It might just work on him too. You should have seen how red Dean's face got at that, but he shut his mouth. I told him good because plan B was to knock him out again, either way he wasn't going anywhere for awhile. He glanced at me coldly and then started to pout, but stayed put and I started to crack up at how much he looked like a little boy."

"I can't believe you told him that." Mae started to laugh, and he actually listened huh?"

"Pretty much. I got him to stay put for a good twenty minutes, but then he said screw this and stood up.He didn't have any problem standing or with his balance, so I left him alone and followed him. He looked at me as if to say leave me alone but he was weaponless, and I wasn't about to let him go after a spirit without back up, and I wanted to find Sam as much as he did."

"Stubborn kid you got there." Mae smiled.

"Yeah, he's stubborn all right, but it's to protect his brother. I'm proud of him for that, not sure I'm really crazy about his attitude but the kid has his heart in the right place."

"Tell me you guys burned Harris's body."

"Sam did. Harris actually attacked us again. When he got my boys the first time he caused a light fixture to fall on them, this time it was a bulletin board flying at Dean's face and Harris creeping up behind me, but before he could do anything more we heard him scream and watched him go up in flames. Sam found his bones buried underneath the floor of a supply shed near the shop classes. Harris had mumbled something about wood shop when he had Sam."

"From what you told me the hunt sounds like it was a success."

"It was. The spirit's gone and won't be hurting anyone else, and the boys did finally warm up to me."

"Why so blue then? You saved your children's lives. Did you ever tell them you knew who they were? " Mae asked eagerly. "That's what I'd like to know.

" No, I didn't talk to them much at all after the hunt." John lied remembering the last moments with his grown up children.

XXX

"Dude, I told you I'm fine." Dean complained as Sam touched the lump on his brother's forehead.

"You're sure you're not nauseous or anything?"

"Positive, now get off me you nursing freak."

"Charles, let your brother examine you. You were out cold for awhile there." John reminded him sternly.

"If you'll just sit down it'll go faster." Sam insisted, tilting Dean's head.

"I'm not sitting down."

"Yeah, you are." John pushed Dean down into a desk and held onto his shoulders tightly.

"You know I'm really starting to hate all this manhandling." Dean complained, scuffling his feet on the floor of the classroom. He tried to shake free of the grip his father had in him but failed at that miserably. He cursed his father for being so strong when he was younger.

"Just shut up and do as you're told." John barked, and Sam and Dean were quiet, having never liked that tone of their father's. Sam went about checking over Dean.

"So you boys are positive you have a ride home?" John asked releasing the grip he had on his oldest when Sam finished checking Dean over and decided he was ok.

"Yes sir." Sam and Dean answered in unison, and John was filled with grief. He wanted nothing more then to straight out tell his children he knew who they were, as if it weren't already obvious he thought, but the boys hadn't given him any cues saying it was all right to do that, so he remained silent on that matter.

"So how long until your ride?" John asked.

"An hour or so." Dean said standing up.

"How about a couple of beers? I've got a six pack in my trunk." John asked, not wanting to lose a single moment with his children.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. They both nodded their heads and smiled at their father. "That would be great John." Sam said following their father out to his car.

"This car is a real beauty isn't she." Dean smiled running his hand across the hood of his beloved impala.

"She sure is. A real American classic." John smiled opening the trunk and taking out a six pack of beer. He handed two cans a piece to Sam and Dean.

"Hey Sam, check out the beer. It's hard to find this brand these days."

"No it's not." Sam huffed. He took a sip of his drink.

"Right. So what is it?" Dean asked.

"What's what?" John asked curiously.

"The year?"

"You're serious? You don't know what year it is?" Sam said coldly. He shook his head at his brother and signaled for him to shut up, not that Dean ever listened to him but it was still worth a try.

"It's 1986." John answered.

"See, that's what I thought." Dean smiled. "So, 1986. What's going on right now Sam?"

"What the hell do you mean? It's the 80's, there's a lot going on. Uh, Regan is President, It's still the Cold War."

"How about the Cola Wars?" Dean smiled.

"What?" Sam asked curiously.

"Pepsi and Coca-Cola are going at it right now and then there's RC Cola and what about that diet Rite stuff."

"The Cola Wars?" Sam scoffed.

"Yeah, and other things, man it's the 80's, look at all the shit that's out right now. How about Garbage Pail kids, and the original Nintendo and Sega, and all those movies, like The Goonies and The Never Ending Story?

"My kids like all of those things." John smiled. "Of course, I can't afford a Nintendo or Sega but Dean has plenty of those disgusting Garbage Pail Kid cards."

"Yeah, those are pretty awesome huh." Dean smiled.

"They are if you're a kid." Sam shook his head. "What are you talking about kids stuff for anyway?"

"You two have any kids?" John wondered.

"Nope." Dean answered.

"Wives or girlfriends?"

"No. We pretty much hunt full time. Dad taught us." Sam answered.

"Oh. So, your father taught you two to hunt huh? How was all that stuff growing up?"

"I can't complain. I mean it wasn't easy but it could have been a lot worse." Sam said.

"It wasn't easy? Sam you fought dad tooth and nail over every aspect of hunting when we were kids." Dean pointed out.

"Yeah, but looking back on it I'm grateful for all the training. I know how to take care of myself and I help a lot of people." Sam finished and John nodded his head at him relieved to get that kind of answer, and then wondering how Sam was going to be difficult in the years ahead.

"What about you Charles? How did you feel about being trained like that?" John asked curiously.

"When I was younger I loved it. None of the other kids could run five miles or handle a rifle, no one ever picked on me or Sam in school that's for sure. I could kick their ass and they knew it. Now, I don't know. Sam and I have lost a lot because of the hunting."

"Hey, we still have each other." Sam smiled. Dean grinned back at him.

"What about your dad? Does he still hunt?" John asked.

"We don't see him much anymore." Sam answered.

"What do you mean?"

"He did something stupid and now we're not talking to him." Dean said bitterly.

"Stupid? Stupid is the last thing it was." Sam raised his voice. He walked to Dean's side.

"Did he do something for one of you?" John inquired.

"Yeah, he got me out of a pretty bad situation."

"Then I can tell you right now it wasn't stupid. I'd do anything for my kids. I would die for them if it would help them and I would die thinking it was the best thing I did too." John said firmly. He looked at his sons expecting to see smiles on their faces but instead their faces were pale and they looked almost stunned. He looked down at his can of beer and took a chug of the alcohol. He didn't want to know anything more about why his sons weren't currently speaking to him.

"So, tell us about your kids." Dean asked.

"What do you want to know?" John perked up.

"Are you proud of them?"

"Incredibly proud, I love them both more then anything. "There's my Dean who's always getting into things he shouldn't, but half the time I don't have the heart to get mad at him because what he does is so damn funny. He's the best big brother too, would do anything for Sammy and takes care of him when I can't. He's also great at building things, and this makes me nervous, but I swear the kid is going to be a ladies' man when he grows up. He has so many little girlfriends and all my lady friends just love him, they say he's quite the charmer." John looked at Dean. He had a huge grin on his face. It was nice to see his son smile like that.

"What about Sam?" Dean asked looking at the unsure expression on his little brother's face.

" Sammy, I love him to death and I swear the kid is a genius. He's smarter then any three-year old I've ever met. He loves books, doesn't know how to read yet but always has a book in his hand. I know he's still little but I'm going to teach him how to read soon. He's a good speaker also and a damn fine artist. I love all the pictures he draws for me. He's loyal to his brother too. Whenever, I get upset with Dean and yell at him or punish him, even when he really deserves it, as far as Sam is concerned I'm the bad guy. Dean didn't do anything wrong. The both of them it amazes me sometimes. They have a way of communicating and reading each other that I don't understand. Sometimes, I think they know each other better then I know them and I'm their father."

John was happy to see Sam smile too. He looked at his watch. Dean had told him they needed to catch their ride a little after midnight. They still had a good half hour to go. It was amazing to him to be with his children like this. There were so many things to talk to them about and at the same time so little. He wasn't sure where to even begin. Sam and Dean weren't sure either.

There was an awkward silence while all three worked on finishing their beers. John was finished with both cans and Dean was half way into his second. Sam was still nursing the first one. The three of them glanced at each other constantly.

Dean couldn't take the silence anymore and swiped Sam's second can of beer.

"Hey, give me back my beer." Sam demanded.

"You only need one."

"Yeah, well I want both."

"Come on I'm the one who got all injured tonight. The beer will soothe me."

"Like hell it will." Sam whined trying to take his beer back, but Dean placed it behind him on the trunk and stood in front of the car.

"You want the beer? You have to go through me first." Dean taunted.

"Fine." Sam said preparing for a scuffle.

"Hey." John barked and both boys looked at him. "Didn't your father ever teach you two to protect your property?" He laughed holding Sam's unopened can of beer in his hand.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, smiled and nodded. They tackled their father to the ground.

"He sure did." Dean said triumphantly pulling himself off the ground. Sam followed. Dean had the beer in one hand and put his other hand out for his father. Sam did the same. John took both hands and hauled himself off the ground.

"Thanks boys." He smiled brushing himself off. Dean sat on the trunk of the car and opened his third can of beer.

"Charles?"

"Yeah."

"Share the beer with your brother." John said firmly.

"What the hell for?" Dean protested.

"Excuse me?" John asked surprised.

"Fine." Dean grabbed Sam's still half full can of beer and filled it up. He slid it across the trunk to his brother. Sam picked it up and weighed it carefully. When he was satisfied it was completely full he lifted the can and poured the liquid into his mouth slowly.

"Thanks." Sam grinned broadly at his brother and father. "This is the best beer I've had in a long time." He beamed.

"Don't know what you're so happy about? I still got more then you." Dean pointed out looking at his half empty can. It wasn't nearly as appealing as it was before.

John couldn't be anymore amused. Sam and Dean at this very moment reminded him more than anything of the little boys he had left in the care of his friends. He wanted nothing more then to see them again. "How did you two end up on this hunt?" John asked.

"Dad mentioned it to me." Dean began." He left out quite a few details."

"I'll be sure to tell my kids about it and make sure they remember it." John said making a mental note." He sure as hell wasn't going to let his sons get caught and hurt by Harris again. He would make his kids write down the details of it over and over again if he had to. Hell, he would put it in his journal while he was at it.

"What time did dad tell you to meet our ride?" Sam asked anxiously.

"12:11, I think."

"Shit, we have like five minutes." Sam said putting his beer down.

"Where are you guys meeting the person?" John asked nervously.

"The track."

"That's on the other side of the school. You two need to get your asses moving now!" John yelled.

"Yeah," Dean said sounding scared. He and Sam wanted to run but needed to say bye to their father first. They walked to him at the same time. They both wanted to hug him.

"We don't have time for this. Go." He said coldly.

"There's something we should tell you though." Sam said carefully.

"Sam I thought you didn't want…"

"I already know who you guys are." John interrupted quickly.

"You know who we are? But how?" Sam asked.

"Because, I'm your father that's how." John answered back. "Now, enough of this crap, get moving." He smacked Sam and Dean on their asses and gave them both a shove.

"You aren't even going to say goodbye? Watch us leave?" Dean called out hurt about fifty feet later.

"I don't want to screw anything up." John answered back. "I'll wait for you boys for half an hour. If you don't come back I'll assume you got to where you were supposed to be.

"But dad."

"Not another word Dean." John put up his hand. He saw Sam grab for Dean's arm as if to pull him along and before he knew it his kids were out of his sight.

XXX

Mae looked across the table at John. He was in deep thought and staring down at the table intensely. "Where you staying John? I'll take you back to your motel." She offered.

"Mike's Motor Lodge." John slurred a mile or so up the road." He took out his keys and dropped them onto the table.

Mae shook her head. She picked up the keys and walked to the other side of the table and helped John to stand.

"You need some help Mae?" One of her friends asked her.

"Nah, I got this one. I'll meet up with you guys in half an hour." She put an arm around John's waist and draped his arm around her shoulders. "Christ, you're heavy." She griped walking out the door. She brushed past two hunters.

"How much did he have to drink?" One of the hunters asked.

"He's been drinking for the last two hours." Mae answered casually. "Shouldn't you two be at home in bed?" She asked staring at the men. She couldn't believe how young they were." She thought hunting was turning into a circus with everyone and anyone joining in these days.

"Yeah, sure we're heading there in a bit. We just wanted something to drink first." The younger of the two replied. He looked down at the motel keys in her hand and the both of them headed into the bar. They glanced back at her briefly.

"Those two were babies." Mae mumbled. "Who the hell would stand by and let their kids hunt? I sure as hell wouldn't. You shouldn't either John." Mae said coldly placing John in the passenger side of her car. She drove the two miles to his motel room.

"You know you're not so bad for an older gal." John smiled at Mae when they were back in his motel room. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"I'm old enough to be your mother son." Mae pushed John away. He lost his footing and landed on his bed. "Why don't you just get some sleep? We'll see if you feel the same way about me in a few hours."

"You're staying?"

"Sure honey." Mae smiled.

"That's nice of you I haven't had a woman stay the night with me since my wife Mary. She was so beautiful." John sniffled. He started to rub his wedding ring."

"Shh, just try to get some sleep." Mae coaxed

"I didn't show you my boys." John pulled out his wallet and took out a picture of Sam and Dean. He tossed his wallet onto the floor and stared at the picture. "See, they're beautiful too. Dean reminds me of his mother and Sam, well he takes after his old man. You can especially see it when they grow up. Come here, look at them."

Mae stared at the small, crinkled picture in John's hand. "You have beautiful children" She agreed. "You should be at home with them not doing this."

"I'm doing this for them." John said falling back onto his mattress.

Mae waited a few minutes for him to fall asleep. She rolled him onto his side and went through the room. She grabbed his wallet, a gun, and his keys. She hoped one of the keys belonged to the beautiful Impala parked out front.

She started to unlock the Impala's driver's side door."

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked coming from behind her.

"Yeah, taking a night drive what of it?" Mae said bitterly looking at the owner of the voice. It belonged to a young man in his twenties. The kid reminded her of the boys she had dated in the fifties with his closely cropped hair and clean shaven face.

"We're not going to hurt you or anything but those keys don't belong to you." Another male voice said. This one the woman recognized. This was the guy she had spoken too briefly at the bar, both of them were actually. He was really tall and with a mop of dark brown hair on his head which was more fitting for someone his age nowadays.

"They don't belong to you either." Mae said trying to get into the car but the guy with the shorter hair closed the door and leaned on it.

"They actually do in a way. You see they belong to our dad." The taller one explained.

"Your dad?"

"Yep."

"Who's your dad?"

"You just helped him into bed and helped yourself to his keys." The shorter one said.

"You're serious? I thought the guy was off his rocker. You're Dean and Sam."

"Look, I don't' know what he told you but you aren't taking his stuff." Dean said putting his hand out for the keys. Mae handed them over along with his wallet. She fingered the gun she had taken, tucked into the back of her jeans and covered with her shirt. She wasn't willing to relinquish that just yet.

"We meant what we said. You're free to go." Sam finished. He and Dean backed away from Mae. She walked backwards to her car, never taking her eyes off them. She didn't even know where to begin. She got in her car and drove out of the motel's parking lot as fast as she could.

"Dean I hope your plan isn't as idiotic as I think it is. I mean you got us stuck twenty one years ago."

"We're not stuck. We'll find a way back and even if we don't what difference does it make? We're going to make things the way they were supposed to be. We just need the colt from Elkins and dad's demon conjuring spell. Hell, we can still hunt too, all those hunts we've been on we have advance knowledge of now, and man even if we don't find a way back we'll become rich. I'm investing as much money as I can into Microsoft and the internet boom that's coming in a few years. It's going to be the good life for us Sammy."

"Right, if dad doesn't decide to kill us first for being so god damn stupid and selfish."

"Ah, we can take him." Dean smiled and the two of them crawled into the Impala and fell asleep awaiting the morning.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
